Сюхей Хисаги
| Пол = мужской | Рост = 181 см | Вес = 67 кг | Место работы = Готей 13 | Должность = Лейтенант девятого отряда | Бывшая должность = Офицер девятого отряда | Команда = Файл:9.jpg Девятый отряд | Отряд = 9 | Партнёры = | Бывшие партнёры = Кенсей Мугурума, Канаме Тоусен | База = Штаб девятого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | Родственники = | Образование = Академия духовных искусств | Шикай = Казешини | Банкай = | Дебют в манге = Глава 72 (том 9) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 21 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 | Японский голос = Кацуюки Кониши Юу Кобаяши (в детстве) | Английский голос = Стив Стейли | Испанский голос = Эдсон Матус (Лат. Ам.), Дани Албиац (Испания) |Изображение2 = Hisagi.jpg}} — один из двух лейтенантов девятого отряда. Ранее служил под командованием капитана Канаме Тоусена, в настоящее время его командир — Кенсей Мугурума. Внешность Сюхей — худой, высокий мужчина с тёмно-серыми глазами и короткими волосами цвета воронова крыла. Его правый глаз пересекают три вертикальных шрама, которые он получил в битве с пустыми. Также на его лице вытатуированы «69» (как у Кенсея Мугурумы, который спас Сюхея от пустого, когда он был ещё ребенком) и голубая горизонтальная полоса, идущая через левую щёку и заходящая за переносицу. Он носит взрывающиеся ремешки вокруг шеи и запястий. Он носит стандартную форму синигами, но у его косодэ отсутствуют рукава. На левом плече лейтенантский шеврон. Раньше, когда он был одним из офицеров, он носил форму с длинными рукавами, и у него не было татуировки на щеке. Во время учёбы в Академии волосы Хисаги были значительно длиннее. После поражения Айзена причёска Сюхея немного изменилась. Характер Хисаги — человек весьма зрелый и спокойный, его обычное поведение контрастирует с его панковатой внешностью. Обычно он ответственен и старается всеми силами избежать насилия, если это возможно. Он выглядит человеком с высокими моральными принципами, каким и был — или казался — его капитан; их мировоззрение часто совпадало до того, как было раскрыто то, что Канаме Тоусен работает на Айзена. После того, как Тоусен предаёт Общество душ и покидает его вместе с Айзеном и Ичимару, Хисаги сдружился с его бывшим другом, Саджином Комамурой, и они приняли решение открыть Тоусену глаза и показать истину. Он часто появляется в компании лейтенанта третьего отряда, Изуру Киры. Он пришёл из низших классов, поэтому когда его прижимает к стенке нехватка денег, он готов принять любую помощь, в том числе от таких тупых и высокомерных людей, как лейтенант второго отряда Маречиё Омаэда. Хисаги говорит, что ему не нравится высвобожденная форма его меча, так как она создана для того, чтобы отнимать чужие жизни. Он также боится силы своего меча, потому что для него это — знак уважения в борьбе за справедливость, также указывающий на истинную силу духа. Этой философии «пути наименьшей крови» его обучил его бывший капитан, что также указывает на их близость. Также видно что, сражаясь, он становится тёмным человеком, стремится увидеть страх своих врагов. В отсутствие капитана Сюхей не только руководит девятым отрядом, но и занимает должность главного редактора журнала «Вестник Сейрейтея». В свободное время, которого у него очень мало, любит заниматься игрой на гитаре, которую нашёл во время одной из миссий в мире живых и принёс в Общество душ. Так как членам его отряда не нравится его игра, он старается уходить на практику в горы Руконгая. Наконец, он получает нормальные советы по игре на гитаре от Ясуторы Садо после их вторжения в Общество. Он мечтает о создании своей собственной группы. Однажды он попробовал начать публикацию большой рубрики в «Вестнике» под названием «Научите нас, Сюхей-сенсей!», но она так и не набрала популярности и была отменена после публикации трёх уроков о синигами и Обществе душ. Также он автор статей «Раз рука, два рука, и вон там ещё одна» и «Прощай, вчерашний я». , суперобложка «Вестника Сейрейтея» Известно, что он хорошо готовит. Он любит венские сосиски и не ест морских ежей. История thumb|left|190px|Хисаги 100 лет назад Приблизительно 100 лет назад, молодой Хисаги и несколько его приятелей стали жертвами нападения пустых в Руконгае. К счастью, вскоре их спас Кенсей Мугурума и члены девятого отряда. После победы над пустыми Кенсей попытался подбодрить плачущего Хисаги (хотя и с немного устрашающей улыбкой и жёстким поведением) и спросил его имя. Именно тогда Хисаги увидел татуировку с номером «69» на его груди и впоследствии решил сделать такую же на своей щеке. Bleach manga; Chapter -104 Оборудование thumb|right|190px|Хисаги использует свой браслет против [[Финдор Калиас|Финдора Калиаса]] Взрывающиеся браслеты: Браслеты на руках и шее Хисаги можно использовать как гранаты. Взрывом можно ослепить противника; также при этом выделяется много дыма. Силы и способности Эксперт владения мечом: Хисаги не нравится высвобожденная форма его меча, и поэтому он тренировался во владении мечом, не полагаясь на шикай. Он продемонстрировал необычайную сноровку в использовании занпакто, постоянно вступая в бой, полагаясь только на запечатанную форму. Хисаги высвобождает его только в крайних случаях. *'Мастер кусаригамадзюцу': Хотя Хисаги боится шикая своего занпакто, он обращается с ним на высоком уровне, используя мастерство кусаригамадзюцу (которое предполагает бой на расстоянии, с использованием цепей для поимки врагов в ловушки и клинка в качестве метательного оружия). Это позволяет Хисаги вести как ближний, так и дистанционный бой. Эксперт поступи: Хисаги довольно опытен в использовании поступи и владеет ней на уровне среднего лейтенанта. Его умения позволяют ему двигаться достаточно быстро, чтобы уклоняться от множественных выстрелов Балой. Эксперт рукопашного боя: Хисаги показывает себя умелым бойцом даже без оружия. Во время вторжения связанных Хисаги мастерски обезвредил нескольких одержимых синигами. В бою он чрезвычайно ловок и способен наносить очень мощные удары. Эксперт кидо: Будучи синигами на протяжении многих лет, Сюхей может использовать кидо довольно высокого уровня без прочтения заклинания, в частности Путь связывания 62. Он использует кидо в союзе со своим мечом, чтобы наносить врагу больший урон. Большая выносливость: Хисаги обладает высоким уровнем терпения и выносливости, о чем свидетельствует его способность принимать тяжелые повреждения от Айона, и быть в состоянии бороться и в конечном итоге победить своего бывшего капитана, несмотря на получение в дальнейшем тяжких травм. Большая физическая сила: Hisagi possesses a considerable amount of strength. He easily lifted and slammed the giant Ayon into the ground with his Shikai. He sent Kazeshini crashing through a nearby wall with a single elbow strike. Высокая духовная сила: Так лейтенант Готея 13, он обладает высокой духовной силой. Его духовная энергия зелёного цвета. Духовный меч : В запечатанной форме меч Хисаги выглядит, как обычная катана с восьмиугольной гардой. Сюхей носит его на поясе или на спине. thumb|right|190px|Шикай Казешини *'Шикай': Команда высвобождения Казешини — . После высвобождения он принимает подобие кусаригамы: он превращается в оружие, состоящее из двух элементов, похожих на серпы, соединённых цепью. Хотя «серпы» необычные — ближе к концу длинной рукояти перпендикулярно ей находятся два лезвия, причём одно заточено сверху, а другое — снизу. В форме шикая Казешини можно вращать по большой окружности с помощью цепей, что позволяет лезвиям крутиться подобно вееру. Цепи могут растягиваться, что дает Хисаги возможность изменять вид и радиус атаки. Так же Казешини может быть использован для запутывания меча или другого оружия противника, он даже может обездвижить врага. И хотя Сюхей не любит вид своего оружия, считая что им можно только убивать, он прекрасно владеет мечами и использует их как снаряды, контролируя их движение в диапазоне длины цепей, что делает траекторию Казешини непредсказуемой. thumb|right|190px|Повешенье :* :Техника, при которой Хисаги захлестывает цепь вокруг шеи противника и после этого может подтянуть цепь, задушив врага или обездвижить оппонента, сбить его с ног и подтянуть к себе. *'Банкай': Мугурума и Маширо тренировали Хисаги, чтобы тот достиг банкая.Глава 538, стр. 12-15 Появление в других проектах Хисаги появляется в многочисленных видеоиграх, дебютировав в Bleach: Heat the Soul 3. В Bleach DS Series Хисаги в основном сражается без оружия. Он сначала использует свой шикай для нападения как в Bleach: Heat Soul 6. Сюхей также появляется в трех фильмах: Bleach: Воспоминания ни о ком, Bleach: Восстановление алмазной пыли, и Bleach: Fade to Black. В серии Bleach DS, история со шрамом Хисаги другая, как и то, что Тоусен спас его от пустого вместо Айзена. Интересные факты * Когда Рангику написала плохой отзыв о серии статей Хисаги для журнала Seireitei Communication, "Please Teach Me! Shūhei Sensei!!", Шухей три дня отказывался выходить из редакции. Как ни странно, учитывая влюбленность в Рангику, он кажется совсем не заметил часть, где Мацумото в своем обзоре добавила "Милый" по отношению к Хисаги. * В опросе о популярности героев "Блич" Хисаги оказался на 47-м месте во втором опросе, 13-м в третьем и 14 в четвертом. * Занпакто Хисаги - Казешини занял 6-е место по популярности в 5-м опросе среди занпакто. * Его духовный меч, также как и у Укитаке и Кьёраку, имеет два лезвия в форме шикая. Цитаты *(To Финдор Калиас when asked what he means by not liking Kazeshini) "Это и есть мой зантакто. Казешини. Хотя я его не особо люблю. То, что я сказал. Взгляни на него. Он говорит о том, что его предназначение отнимать жизни."Bleach manga; Chapter 325, pages 3-4 *(Финдор Калиас) "Тот, кто не страшится своего меча, не имеет права владеть им."Bleach manga; Chapter 325, page 15 *(Финдор Калиас) "Теперь ты боишься? Похоже, мы наконец равны по силе."Bleach manga; Chapter 325, page 16 *(To Kazeshini) "Я предпочитаю смотреть моим врагам прямо в глаза." *(Канаме Тоусен) "Каждый раз обнажая меч, встречая противника... Внутри я словно делаю пол шага назад."Bleach manga; Chapter 384, page 15 *(Канаме Тоусену после того как пронзил его голову) "Так я и думал.Ты больше не капитан Тосэн. Прежний, незрячий ты смог бы с легкостью увернуться от подобной атаки."Bleach manga; Chapter 386, page 17 *(Кенсей Мугурума)"Я всегда смотрел на тебя и восхищался. Но у тебя нет права порочить имя капитана Тосэна!"Bleach manga; Chapter 538, page 14 События и сражения Звания Маширо Куна | title = Лейтенант девятого отряда | years = ? — н.в. | after = — }} Сноски Навигация de:Shūhei Hisagien:Shūhei Hisagies:Shūhei Hisagifr:Shūhei Hisagipl:Shūhei Hisagi Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Лейтенанты Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Девятый отряд Категория:Эксперты поступи Категория:Эксперты зандзюцу Категория:Эксперты хакуды Категория:Эксперты кидо Категория:Владеющие банкаем